Will I Get to See Her Again?
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Complete! Last Chapter up...Will Fuji fall in love with Tomoyo again after seeing her? Watch and find out. Fuji&Tomoyo. CCS&POT Xover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Peace Heaven**: Well, everyone this is my first chapter of the crossover. Hope that you enjoy it. Also, if you want to find out more about who is "Her", please read.

**#Will I get to See Her Again?#**

**Chapter 1**

One fateful day, inside Seigaku, students were busy clearing their lockers as the school had announced to change the old and rusty lockers to brand new ones. Of course, the genius, Fuji Syusuke had to clear his locker. Actually, the students had long ago been informed that their lockers had to be cleared by that day. Sadly, the genius had been so busy with his tennis and photography exhibition that the matter of clearing the locker had slipped away from his mind. Fuji unlocked his locker and took out all his books, piling it on top of each other. After a while…

"Maa…it is such a huge pile of books," Fuji said with a charming smile.

Fuji took the pile and left for home. However, before he even got out the gate of Seigaku, he nearly knocked into someone.

"Gomen, gomen," Fuji said.

"It's alright," Tezuka said.

"However, it is better for you to clear your locker earlier to prevent the incident and are you alright, Ryoma?" Tezuka gave Fuji a lecture and turned to ask Ryoma with an affectionate look.

"I'm fine, let's go," Ryoma said.

"Sayonara," Fuji greeted them goodbye.

In the genius' mind…

So Ryoma had rejected me and accepted Tezuka. I knew that I was not as good as Tezuka in tennis and studies but I really loved you, Ryoma. However, since you liked Tezuka, I wished you both happiness.

After a little bit of thinking, Fuji continued on his journey home still with the pile of books in his hand. Fuji walked into a path, he knocked into someone causing his pile of books to drop on the floor.

"Gomenasai," Fuji apologized immediately.

"I'm alright," that someone said in a soft tone and looked into Fuji's eyes.

Fuji's heartbeat missed a beat as he felt something that he had never felt before. However, it was something sweet but Fuji was not someone that would think too much.

"I guess I better help you to pick up your books," that someone said.

"Thank you, I am Fuji Syusuke and you?" Fuji asked the beautiful stranger.

"Me? Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo helped Fuji to pick up all his books and put into a plastic bag.

"Here," Tomoyo said with an enchanted smile.

"Thank you and the plastic bag…," Fuji thanked her.

"I think that it will be better to carry it that way. Sorry, I guess I have to go," Tomoyo said, bowed and ran away.

"Tomoyo ka? Saa…," Fuji thought.

Peace Heaven: Thank you for reading it. Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Peace Heaven:** Sorry to take so long to publish the second chapter.

**Chapter 2**

At night, Fuji came out of the bathroom and was walking back to his room when his sister, Yumiko called out after him.

"Neh Syusuke, care to have your future predicted? Using tarot cards?

"Maa…Sure but Yumiko-neechan's prediction is always so accurate," Fuji said.

Yumiko started to help Fuji predict about his love life. From the prediction, Yumiko told Fuji about his past and present except the future.

"Your past…you loved someone younger and of the same sex. However, he rejected your love as he had someone he love a lot," Yumiko said.

"Like usual, what she predicts is true," Fuji thought.

"Now, you have someone always in your mind just that you don't realize it," Yumiko said surprisingly.

"Maa…it's just like Yumiko-neechan…"Fuji thought.

"As for your future…I will not tell you," Yumiko said as she started keeping her tarots cards.

"Maa, goodnight," Fuji said and went back to his room.

"Syusuke, you have grown up," Yumiko said as she grinned.

Back in Fuji's room, Fuji was thinking over about what his sister meant about he was thinking of someone. However, after a while, Fuji grew tired of thinking and went to sleep. Before he slept, he thought that he was a genius in tennis but a freshman in love. Thinking of this, he laughed and soon fell asleep.

Soon morning arrived, Fuji was changing into his uniform to get ready for school. However, he was quite slow as he was in a daze, thinking of Tomoyo. Then he suddenly remembered of what Yumiko had said the night before.

"Saa…Yumiko-neechan's tarot telling is sure scary but saying that I'm in love…" Fuji thought.

"Let's forget about it," Fuji said as he carried his bag and went for school.

In Seigaku, Fuji, like usual, did not listen to lessons and was looking at the scenery outside. The trees were full of cherry blossom which was nice to see during spring. Looking at the cherry blossom, made the genius once again think of that day he saw Tomoyo. After a while, the bell rang signaling the end of lessons for the day. Fuji packed up and headed for the exit to go for the tennis practice. Fuji was walking on the pavement when someone called out after him.

"Fuji-senpai, Fuji senpai," Momo called.

"Nani? Momo," Fuji said with a smile.

"I had been calling you for a few times," Momo said.

"Maa… is that true? Saa…gomen" Fuji said.

Later, they walked to the Tennis court together. However, from far away, Ryoma and Tezuka had seen it all.

"Is he still upset with the fact that I rejected him?" Ryoma asked.

"Maybe but why do you ask?" Tezuka questioned.

"Nothing, just that I can see that he is not in the mood of doing things," Ryoma said as he leaned on the shoulder of Tezuka as he knew they were the only ones there.

When Fuji was practicing his tennis with Kawamura, he lost more points that usual. Although the rest do not realize except Ryoma and Tezuka, Fuji was not concentrating on the match but was thinking of other things. After a while, tennis practice ended and members left except Ryoma and Tezuka in the room.

"Tezuka, he was really upset, wasn't he?" Ryoma asked.

"I guess so as he was not focusing," Tezuka said.

"I felt…," Ryoma was being interrupted.

"Don't worry, he will be fine," Tezuka said as he planted a kiss on Ryoma's cheek.

**Peace Heaven:** Thank you for your reviews. I tried my best in including more TezuRyo..

**Replies to…**

**Ishka:** Yes that right. Hope that what is going to happen will make you satisfy.

**Xxscantyxx:** Thank you for your compliments

**Ennov:** Haha…I will try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Cardcaptor Sakura

**Peace Heaven: **My apologise if this chapter is too short (the same as other chapters)

**Chapter3**

"Ryoma and Tezuka are really going well together," Fuji thought while he was walking on the pavement beside the road.

Fuji continued walking on the pavement when he noticed that further down the pavement, a shadow resembling the stranger he had been longing to meet.

"Tomo…," Fuji tried calling after her when a crowd gathered around him.

"Nani?" Fuji asked, not smiling at all.

"We just wanted to have your autography and take some photographs," the leader of the fan club spoke as her cheek grew red.

"Saa…well, okay," Fuji accepted their request.

"He looked so handsome and cool. Hope to have a boyfriend like him," one of the fan girls thought.

"However, make it snappy as I have something on," Fuji said.

"Of course, it will not take too long," the leader replied with a smile.

Thus Fuji was busy signing his autography on photos and magazines. However, he did not know that Tezuka and Ryoma were watching behind a pillar.

"Why are we always meeting one another," Tezuka thought.

"Tezuka, why don't we detour?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure," Tezuka replied.

Ryoma and Tezuka soon left the pillar, leaving Fuji and his fans there. Fuji was signing his autography and was busy taking photographs with the fan girls. When he finally finished, it was already night. Fuji went down to the end of the pavement, hoping that Tomoyo was still there. Miserably, there was no one there, not even a soul.

"Maybe I see it wrongly," Fuji said with a sigh and headed back home.

**Peace Heaven:** Really very sorry that this chapter is too short. Hope that you still enjoy it

**Replies to:**

**Tsuki Mizuno:** Thank you for loving it.

**Ennov: **Sorry that it is short and I will try my best to update sooner as I am quite busy.

**Ishka:** Thank you for loving it but TezuRyo will have fewer scenes in the next few chapters…

**Xxlemonsxx:** I will update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Peace Heaven:** Thank you those who read my fics. This is dedicated to you.

**Chapter 4**

It was another sunny day, Seigaku's tennis club members were going to have a practice match with Hyotei in their school. The practice started off with Kabaji vs. Eiji, Shishido vs. Oishi, Ohtori vs. Kaido and so on. Of course, Fuji vs. Oshitari. The match had attracted lots of students from Hyotei. Finally, it was the last match-Fuji vs. Oshitari. That match attracted a lot of attention from Hyotei and Seigaku as it was a showdown between the genius of Seigaku and genius of Hyotei.

"Let's me see why you deserve the title "genius of Seigaku," Oshitari smirked at Fuji.

"Maa…," Fuji smiled at Oshitari.

Just as Oshitari was about to say another match, the referee announced the match began. When it had just started for around thirty minutes, Fuji had already won 4 rounds while Oshitari only won 2 rounds.

"Saa…let's finish it," Fuji said.

Just when he finished that sentence, he noticed that the girl who was walking near the fence was in fact the stranger he had been longing to meet. The girl was Tomoyo.

"0-15," the referee announced.

Hearing that, Fuji realised that he had just lost a ball to Oshitari.

"Where are you looking, loser!" Oshitari's fan girls shouted.

"I will prove to you girls that I am better than Oshitari," Fuji thought.

Finally, the match ended at 6-4 with Fuji Syusuke the winner. As the match ended, members of Seigaku were dismissed from Hyotei. However, before they went away, they were invited to have a tea set up in the hall. All of the Seigaku's tennis club members went except Fuji. Fuji decided to walk to the train station. While he was walking, a car drove by. Fuji then realised that Tomoyo was in the car and beside her was…

"Atobe Keigo," Fuji said seriously.

"Why she was with him?" Fuji thought.

"Maa…maybe they were friends, it was normal for friend to send friend home," Fuji said with a smile.

"Ie, you know it very well, Fuji Syusuke, they were not only friends, they are more than just friends, they are lovers," another voice in Fuji's mind sounded.

Realising that, it caused Fuji's heart to sting as he felt very miserable. He felt as though his heart had been torn into thousand pieces. Just when he was to break down and cry, someone called him.

"Syusuke," someone called.

"Yumiko-neechan," Fuji said as he saw her.

"Want to have a ride home?" Yumiko said as she held him up and guided her to her car.

Yumiko felt so heart-broken to see her beloved brother suffered like that. She hoped that she could at least do something to help him but she could not as what would happen to Fuji's love life was held in his hand.

"Syusuke, you want anything to drink?" Yumiko asked when they were at home.

"Maa…no, thank you," Fuji said as he forced a smile on his face.

"Then how about…," Yumiko tried to distract Fuji's attention when she was interrupted by Fuji.

"Yumiko-neechan, I just want to be alone," Fuji said.

"However, Syusuke," Yumiko said.

"Don't worry, Yumiko-neechan, I will be fine," Fuji said with a smile as he headed to his room.

In Fuji's room…

"Maa, since she was in love with Atobe…hope that they will have happiness," Fuji said bitterly.

"Saa…I have to concentrate on my tennis now," Fuji said, trying to cheer himself up.

"I thought that I am going to be in love again but…," Fuji thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

Thinking of that caused the genius to break down completely and was crying his heart out.

After that day, Fuji put all his attention on his study and tennis. However, the only thing that he did not think of ever again was being with Tomoyo or anything about love.

**Peace Heaven:** Okay, what do you think? Want to know what's in the next chapter? Wait and see

**Replies to:**

**Eenov:** Sorry that Tezuryo's scenes will be shortened

**Xxlemonsxx:** Thank you for loving it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peace Heaven:** Really Sorry for not updating soon enough as I had my final year examinations;;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Chapter 5**

Finally, the tournament match began. There were two competitions going on. One is Hyotei vs. Fudomine. Another match is Seigaku vs. Peace Heaven: Since the first few chapter are in the point of view of Fuji, let this be the point of view of Tomoyo.

"All of you can wait here for me," Tomoyo told her body guards.

"Yes, Miss," they said in unity.

Tomoyo looked so gorgeous in her summer clothes with her hairs tied up. She went to the direction indicated on her map given by Atobe as Tomoyo had not been there yet with her video camera.

"Mmm…what? Am I lost?" Tomoyo said as she saw that there were two directions.

"Well, never mind, let's go this way," Tomoyo went to her right directions.

When she arrived at the court, rounds of applause and cheering greeted her. She went to the audience's stand and sat down but not too long…

"How come there is no one from Hyotei?" Tomoyo thought.

Then, Tomoyo heard the referee announced the last and final match of Seigaku and St. Rudolph-Fuji vs. Mizuki.

"Seigaku vs. St. Rudolph? No wonder there is no one from Hyotei. I must have gone to the wrong direction," Tomoyo sighed.

Tomoyo decided to leave the court, she noticed that one of the players was very familiar.

"Fuji-senpai, show him what you are made of!" Tomoyo heard one of the fan girls cheering.

The words "Fuji-senpai" set Tomoyo into thinking…

"Fuji? Mmm…Fuji Syusuke!" Tomoyo said as she finally remembered.

"So he is the on that I had helped on that day when I was in a rush. However, he look so different from that day…He was wearing a smile but now he is so serious however…," Tomoyo thought as she started to take down the match with her digital camera.

Tomoyo was so engrossed in taking the match between Fuji and Mizuki that she had entirely forgotten the fact that she needed to go and support Hyotei. Tomoyo felt so happy for Fuji that she even cheered for him. Finally, the match ended with Fuji the winner with the score 7-5.

"I am so lucky to be able to watch this wonderful match though I am lost," Tomoyo said.

"Lost? Oh mine, I had totally forgotten about the match between Hyotei and Fudomine but I better go and congratulate Fuji first," Tomoyo suddenly remembered.

**Peace Heaven:** Please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Ohjisama.

**Peace Heaven:** Here's the next chapter P.S. The fic is not according to the comics or anime.

**Chapter 6**

Fuji got out of the court and of course, the tensai noticed Tomoyo. However, he did not call out to her this time as he did not want to be with her of be in love again after the previous time of crying and so on.

"After the match, you may go home to rest," Ryuzaki-sensei announced.

"Neh, Fuji, want to go out?" Eiji asked.

"Iie, I am going home as Yuuta is coming home today until the weekends," Fuji answered with a smile.

"Bye Fuji," everyone greeted Fuji goodbye and left.

Just when Fuji was about to leave…

"Fuji! Fuji Syusuke!" he heard someone shouting after him.

He turned and saw Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" he said, pretending that he had just seen her.

"I have been calling you for so many times," he heard Tomoyo murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked though he had already known the answer.

"Me? I am here to watch my cousin's match," Tomoyo said.

"I think you better take a rest, you seem so breathless," Fuji smiled and helped her to the nearest bench.

In the point of view of Tomoyo

Tomoyo felt her heartbeat increasing when she saw Fuji smiling at her. She remembered the very first time she saw him, her heartbeat had also increased.

"Here, Tomoyo," Tomoyo heard Fuji as he gave her a bottle of water.

"Arigato," Tomoyo said as she took the bottle.

Back to normal (Fuji's pov)

"Saa, let's go," Fuji said.

"Go? Go where?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

"Go to B court where Hyotei vs. Fudomine. I bet Atobe must be worried about you," Fuji said as he felt soured.

"You know my cousin?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nani?" Fuji shot the question back.

"Atobe Keigo is my cousin," Tomoyo said.

"Oh I see," Fuji said as he knew that he had made a mistake by misunderstanding that they were lovers.

"But why are you staying with Atobe?" Fuji asked.

"It is because my mother wanted someone to take care of me while she worked overseas since I do not want to leave with her," Tomoyo said as her eyes became slightly wet.

"What had I been fretting and crying about?" Fuji thought and set his eyes on Tomoyo.

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked as she noticed that Fuji was looking as her.

"Nothing, let's go," Fuji said.

"Hai," Tomoyo said, smiling at Fuji.

Thus they went to the other court.

**Peace Heaven:** That's it for this chapter. Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama or Prince of Tennis.

**Peace Heaven:** Here's the last chapter P.S. The fic is not according to the comics or anime.

"Gomenasai-desu, Keigo-san," Tomoyo apologized.

"It's alright since our school wins the match. The pity is that you cannot record down how handsome I am during the match," Atobe said.

"Is that so? Then, it's a pity indeed," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Keigo-sama and Tomoyo-san, it's time to go," the housekeeper said.

"Sorry, Uncle Ryo, I want to go out with a friend. Keigo-san and you can go back first," Tomoyo told the housekeeper.

Just as Tomoyo finished her sentence, Fuji strolled towards them.

"Oh, so you are going out with Fuji-kun?" Atobe teased.

"Hai," Tomoyo replied.

"Well, enjoy yourself then," Atobe said as he walked towards the car awaiting him.

So, for the rest of the day, Tomoyo and Fuji went to lot of places like cinema, café and finally to the amusement park.

"Neh, Tomoyo-san, why do you want to come to the amusement park?" Fuji asked.

"Mmm, that's because I have not been here before," Tomoyo said.

"Hahaha, you have not been to the Japan's biggest amusement park?" Fuji chuckled.

"I did not come to this part of Tokyo before," Tomoyo said.

"Gomen, Gomen, saa, let's me be your guide here, princess," Fuji said as he reached out a hand to Tomoyo.

"Ah? Princess?!" Tomoyo gasped.

"Hai," Fuji said as he once again reached out his hand and smiled at her.

"Mmm," Tomoyo hesitated for a while before taking Fuji's hand.

"Saa, let's go," Fuji said.

After that, they went around playing roller coaster and others.

"What else do you want to play? Princess Tomoyo," Fuji asked.

"Can we go and have dinner at the Heaven Restaurant in the amusement park?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, sure," Fuji said.

However, the genius was not looking where he was going when he was talking to Tomoyo, when he accidentally knocked into someone.

"Fuji, in front of you!" Tomoyo tried to warn Fuji but it was already too late.

Bump

"Gomenasai, I was not looking…Ryoma?!" Fuji apologized and was surprised to see that the person that he knocked down was Ryoma.

"Fuji-senpai? Why were you here in uniform? I thought you have already gone home," Ryoma said.

"Maa…I did intend to go home but I just met a friend so I decided to accompany her," Fuji explained to Ryoma.

"So it is a date," Ryoma commented.

"So you are Echizen Ryoma, the pillar of Seigaku? Konbanwa, I am Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo introduced herself to Ryoma.

"Nice to meet you," Ryoma said, shaking Tomoyo's hand.

"Ryoma," someone called.

"Ah, Tezuka," Ryoma answered.

"Who is she?" Tezuka asked upon seeing Tomoyo.

"She is Daidouji Tomoyo, Fuji's friend," Ryoma told Tezuka.

"Nice to meet you," Tezuka extended his hand to Tomoyo.

"Nice to meet you too," Tomoyo shook his hand.

"Saa, let's go, Tomoyo," Fuji said.

"Mmm, sure, ja ne," Tomoyo answered Fuji and greeted goodbye with Ryoma and Tezuka.

"Ja," Ryoma and Tezuka greeted back

After that, Fuji and Tomoyo went to the Ferris Wheel. They boarded one of the cabins available.

"The scenery up here is so beautiful," Tomoyo remarked while she was recording down the night scenery of Tokyo.

"Hai, it is beautiful but it cannot compare with the beauty to you," Fuji said.

"I beg your pardon, what did you say?" Tomoyo asked.

"I say that the beauty of the night scene cannot be compared with you. I love you, Tomoyo," Fuji took this opportunity to confess his love to Tomoyo.

"What?!" Tomoyo was shocked at the sudden confession by Fuji.

"I have been thinking and wanting to see you again since the day we met during Spring," Fuji said.

"Me too, I have wanted to meet you and I think I love you too," Tomoyo said with her face blushing.

"Thank you for loving me," Fuji said as he kissed Tomoyo on her lip.

As they were enjoying their romantic moment together in the cabin, little did they know that their confession of love to each other was seen by Ryoma and Tezuka in the other cabin, directly opposite to theirs.

**Peace Heaven: **Sorry that I spent such a long time to update. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
